


Grey

by ServerNotFound



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: A short Bokuaka oneshot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxDepressedShipperxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/gifts).



Bokuto should’ve known. He should have. If he was normal, he could’ve seen the warning. He could’ve been prepared. Heck, this wouldn’t even be happening.

The thing was, Bokuto wasn’t normal. His head was screwed on wrong or something. He just couldn’t act, think, or feel like a normal person. Like he should’ve. He couldn’t be like everyone else. 

People thought he couldn’t see it. That he was oblivious to the fact he couldn’t properly be a person. That he couldn’t tell being himself wasn’t normal. That he needed someone to take care of him to make sure he didn’t accidentally kill himself. 

He could. No matter how dumb people believed he was, he wasn’t blind. He could put the pieces together. 

On days like today, he felt… grey. Like there was just a heavy blanket of depression holding him down. He couldn’t get up, he couldn’t move. Noise and light hurt. 

He should’ve seen it coming. Today was his first day without Akaashi. 

Kuroo, his best friend, noticed almost instantly when Bokuto went grey. He called Akaashi right away, lost on what to do himself. He didn’t leave until Akaashi got there, scared to leave his friend alone. 

The first thing Akaashi did when he got there was make some soup. When Bokuto went grey, he forgot to eat. He didn’t go in until it was ready, and when he did, he did so  _ silently _ . 

He placed the soup on Bokuto’s bedside table, and sat down gently beside him. Bokuto peeked out from under his eyes, golden eyes meeting grey blue ones. Akaashi was kind of reminded of an owl. 

“Kaashi?” He asks, confused. 

“Hey Bo. I heard it was grey, so I came over.” Akaashi explains, running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, which is down for once. 

“What about school?” 

Akaashi lays down beside his lover. “You will always be infinitely more important, love.” 

Bokuto nods, letting Akaashi under the blanket and snuggling closer. 

They fall asleep side by side, soup forgotten in all the warmth. 


End file.
